


Throwing Stones

by witch_of_fics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sneaking In, Tokka - Freeform, cuteness, light cursing, sokka is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: Modern! No Bending! AU.----Toph has a bad day texts her boyfriend to vent a little and he makes it better.---Really just some cute sappy Tokka banter and fluff.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Throwing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It's been a bit. But I got this idea and decided to write it. I'm not sure if I'm too happy with it but I decided to post it anyway, so, enjoy!

Toph sighed, it was, according to her phone, 1:20AM and she couldn't sleep despite having been trying since 11PM. She was just frustrated right now after a bad day. Frustrated and lonely. She could fix the lonely part though… She could always text Sokka, he was probably awake. She bit her lip and pondered briefly before rolling over onto her stomach, reaching into her nightstand drawer she pulled out her earbuds and plugged them into her phone, pushing them into her ears. 

She tugged her pillow down a little, resting her chest on it as she unlocked her phone and pulled up her texts, quickly finding his name and tapping on it. 

“Hey, you awake?” She spoke quietly into her phone before hitting send, fiddling with the cord of her earbuds.

Within a minute her phone dinged as his text came through. 

_“Yeah! What're you doing up? Didn't you go to bed like, two hours ago?”_ The Screen Reader read off the text to her, she could almost imagine it was his voice. Almost. 

“I couldn't sleep, I actually had a pretty bad day today,” she replied with a sigh.

 _“Yeah, I thought something seemed up. I'm sorry you had a bad day,”_ he texted back. _“You wanna tell me about it?”_ He added. 

“Just frustrated, the normal stuff. My dad is being kinda an ass. Plus, my new math tutor sucks… Like, a lot. I just don't get it, numbers aren't my thing,” 

_“I'm sorry about your dad. But math isn't that hard! What're you having problems with? Maybe I can help!”_

She scoffed. “Hey! Maybe not for you, we can't all be math whizzes ya know!”

_“Math whizz, geography master, expert navigator, sailor, and fisherman. Yup! That's me!”_

She could pretty much _hear_ the smug grin he was no doubt sporting from behind his screen, so many hours away.

“God, I'm dating a complete dork,” she couldn't help but snort.

 _“Hey! Are not! Even if I was, at least I'm not as bad as Aang!”_ Came his quick defense.

She pushed her face into her mattress for a moment to muffle the laughter that threatened to escape her, knowing if she was too loud she'd wake her parents.

“Very true,” she relented a little, the stress of the day was already easing up a little. But as much as she adored texting him, it was no substitute for the real thing. Because she _missed him_. She missed him so bad, sometimes texting him made the ache of missing him worse. But it was always worth it.

_"But I'm sorry you're having a hard time. I'm sure you'll get it eventually. You're Toph Beifong after all!”_

Toph smiled, a little sadly. “Yeah, I'm sure I will,” she replied before sending another message. “I just… I miss you too. I wish you were here with me. I know you're going to visit next time your dad comes to town but, who knows when that'll be!” 

It had been several months since she had last seen him (as much as a blind girl could _see_ someone, that was). Sure they texted and talked on the phone and video chatted, but that didn't hit the same way that hanging out with him in person did. Feeling his arm around her, the way he could lift her up off her feet when he hugged her, kissing him… Things that simply couldn't be done while he was hundreds of miles away.

She craved all of that, the feel of his rough hand on her arms, the way his chest vibrated when he laughed or even spoke sometimes. The feel of the short hairs on either side of his “wolf’s tail” under her palms when she'd play with his hair. She missed every bit of him. 

After a moment she frowned, realizing Sokka hadn't texted back. 

“Sokka?” She sent, brows furrowed.

No response.

“Did you fall asleep on me?” 

No text.

“I guess you did, sleep well and text me in the morning? I really do miss you, Sokka. I hope you can come here soon,” she sent one last text before sighing, locking her phone back. 

She rolled up on her back, blind eyes staring blankly at her ceiling as she tried to settle for the night. 

_Thunk!_

Toph furrowed her brow, it sounded like something had hit her window. She doubted it was a bird, because it was the middle of the night, it wasn't raining or hailing, either. She shook her head, figuring she had just heard something. 

_Clack!_

She snapped her head up. She definitely heard something that time! 

_Thwack!_

She was on her feet, it sounded like someone was throwing something at her window! 

Quickly going to her window she undid the child safety lock her parents still thought she couldn't undo, shoving it open and sticking her head out, moving her head as if looking around. 

“Who's there?! You better scram before I call the guards!” She barked into the night. 

“I think you'd be really disappointed if you called the guards,” a voice called. Her eyes widened and her breath caught. She'd know that voice anywhere! 

“Sokka?!” Toph exclaimed, her heart leaping. 

“In the flesh!” He beamed up at her. “Hold tight, I'm coming up!” Sokka said and she stepped back a little, listening to him grunt as he climbed the trellis she often used to sneak in and out of her room.

She reached out for him, grabbing him by the cheeks once he was close enough and slamming her lips against his, kissing him as hard as she could. She could feel him grin into the kiss as he gladly kissed back, laughing lightly against her lips.

Finally they had to pull back for air and he laughed breathlessly, forehead resting against hers. 

“Wow,” he breathed, “if this is the greeting I get everytime I surprise you, remind me to do it more often!” He couldn't help but kiss her gently again, still grinning so widely his cheeks hurt.

She laughed a little, hands still on his face as her thumbs stroked his cheekbones. “You're really here,” Toph breathed, completely surprised and still in awe.

“I'm really here,” he confirmed, turning his face to kiss her pulsepoint gently, sighing happily as he did. He just enjoyed the feel of her pulse thrumming against his lips and the feel of her hands on his face, thumbs idly stroking his skin. After a moment he turned his head to look at her.

“So! You gonna let me in or make me stand on this… Flower thingy all night?”

Toph laughed a little. “ _Flower thingy?_ You mean the _Trellis?_ ” She asked, an amused grin tugging on her lips. 

“Oh whatever, move back so I can climb in!” He urged. 

“Let you in? Why Sokka! Don't you know that it's improper for a _lady_ to have a man in her room?” She teased.

“Proper? Lady? Since when are you either of those things?” He demanded playfully. “Besides! I promise I'll be nothing but a gentleman!” 

“Hmmm, I dunno…” her voice had that sing-songy tone it always got when she was really messing with him, and he truly loved it.

“I swear, Scout’s Honor!” He even held up a hand, despite that being a useless gesture to her, to punctuate his promise. 

She raised a brow at him. “You were never a Scout, Sokka,” Toph scoffed softly.

“Well, yeah okay, you're right! I wasn't. But! The point still stands. Now move before I throw myself through the window and crush you!” He warned and she finally relented, shaking her head in amusement as she stepped back. 

“If a maid catches you in here and tells my father, or my father catches us, he's gonna kill you.” She warned and he shrugged.

“If that happens, I'll deal with it then,” he said, before taking his backpack off and gently dropping it on the floor. He began to pull himself up, grunting as he -- less than gracefully -- began to squirm into her window. “Fuck, shit, dammit!” He cursed as he clambered in, managing to get his shoulders through. Sokka panted, squirming a little to move himself forward a little. 

“A little help here?!” He whined at her after a moment of struggling and she shook her head once more as he reached out for her, stepping forward and feeling for his arms. 

“Alright, grab on you big baby,” Toph said as she gripped his arms, he turned up his hands, gripping her above the wrists. She bit her lip and grunted, yanking on him. 

“Jesus Christ, Sokka!” She cursed as she yanked on him again, trying to dislodge him from where he was wedged in her window. “I swear to god if I have to call the fire department to dislodge your dumb ass from my window I'm dumping you!” She warned. “Seriously,” she huffed

“Hey! You always talk about climbing in and out of your window!” He argued, the slightest hint of a whine in his voice.

“Yeah, but you're over a foot taller than I am and have probably a hundred pounds on me!” She shot back, sighing a little. 

“... Okay that's fair.” He agreed, voice a little quieter in defeat. 

She let him go for a moment, cracking her knuckles before grabbing his arms again. “Alright, hang on, we’re getting you through this stupid window!” Toph was determined now. He gripped her arms again. 

"One…” Toph started “two… Three!” She yanked with all her might, grunting as she did. She felt something give finally and with a yelp he came through the window. She yelped a little and fell back, having yanked hard it caused her to lose her balance when he came barreling through the window. 

He landed on top of her with a grunt, both of them laying there for a minute, breathless before they burst out into laughter. Toph pushed her face into his shoulder, muffling her laughs as he stayed on top of her. “You dolt!” She lightly slapped his back, voice muffled by him as their laughter died down. She took a moment to savor everything. The sound of his breathing, the scent of him, the weight of his body against her, all of it. 

Toph couldn't help but sigh happily before pushing on his shoulders. “Alright, get off me. You're crushing me!” She said, giving him another light shove. 

“Mm, I'm _awful comfy_ …” Sokka teased, wiggling a little on top of her.

“Uh-huh, yeah, that's great. Off,” she shoved him more firmly and he gave a dramatic groaning sigh, rolling off of her and onto the floor next to her. He sat up a little bit, resting his elbow on the floor and resting his cheek in his palm. He just had to look at her for a minute, soaking her in. How he landed such a beautiful girl, he would never truly understand.

“Hey,” he said, reaching out to gently brush hair off of her face.

“Hi,” she replied with a little grin, scooting closer to him, rolling onto her side she cupped his cheek, moving in and kissing him again, softer and slower this time. He wrapped his arm around her, carefully threading his fingers through her long hair, enjoying the feel of her hair falling through his fingers. 

“You look good with your hair down, you know,” he murmured, still running his fingers through her hair.

“No, I didn't know,” she joked quietly, stroking his chest as they laid on her floor. “But I prefer it up, it gets in the way when it's down,” she reasoned. “That's why it's only down when I'm bathing or sleeping. Speaking of,” she moved away from him and got up off the floor, offering him a hand. He took it and got up with a little grunt. 

“Where are we going?” Sokka asked, looking down at her once he was on his feet. 

“Nowhere,” she said, moving over to her bed to sit on it. “But if we’re gonna snuggle, we might as well do it in the bed,” she reasoned, laying back and scooting over, waiting on him to join her. He approached the bed and looked at her, they had cuddled on a couch before, or even laying on a blanket. But never in a bed! Then again, he had never snuck into her room before, or really been in her room for more than a few moments. Her parents were way too strict for that.

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” She asked, patting the bed, “It's really soft,” she added with a smile before frowning a little, “Don't tell me you're getting all weird on me just because you'll be _laying in my bed_ ,” she lifted her head as if to look at him. 

Sokka swallowed a little and looked between her and the bed, it did look really soft… “No, no! Just uh…” he breathed deeply to settle his nerves, there really was no harm in snuggling, but he just couldn't resist teasing her a little as his nerves melted. “It's not very lady-like to invite a man into your bed!” He said, deciding to use her words from earlier against her, and she groaned quietly in exasperation. 

“Get your ass in the bed, Sokka,” she said dryly and he obliged, sitting on the bed and taking his boots off before laying down beside her. Instantly she snuggled up against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to his side. Toph nuzzled herself close to him, draping an arm around him.

“You're right,” he agreed, squeezing her a little. “Your bed is really comfortable.” He smiled and turned, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“Told ya,” she boasted lightly, turning to rest her chin on his chest, she sighed happily. “So,” she started, stroking his chest idly. “What are you doing here?” She couldn't help but ask, he lived _hours_ away. 

“Visiting my girlfriend, duh!” He gave a goofy grin and she grumbled in irritation.

“Obviously. But I meant, how did you get here so fast? Have you been in town long?” She elaborated. 

He shook his head before remembering she couldn't see that. “No, dad and I just came up today, well, yesterday being as how it's after midnight, didn't get in until late. My plan was to surprise you tomorrow -- today -- around lunch time. But when you were texting me it seemed like you had had a really bad day, so… I decided to sneak over early.” He explained, looking down at her. 

Toph couldn't help but almost melt in his arms, her cheeks heating up a little as her heart swelled in her chest, he was such a sweetheart. She turned her head to bury her face into his shoulder again, hiding the grin and blush on her face. “... Sap,” she mumbled, as if she didn't adore how sweet he was. Because God above she did. 

“You just have to act surprised tomorrow when I come get you! Alright?” Sokka said and she nodded. 

“I can do that,” she agreed, relaxing more into his arms. “Just… One more question,” she _had_ to know this. 

“Hmm?” He hummed in response.

“What the _hell_ were you throwing at my window?” She almost demanded and he laughed a little sheepishly. 

“Rocks.” He admitted. “Just! Just little ones, though.” He quickly added as she gave him a look. “I got here and realized I didn't think of how to get your attention!” He also added. 

“You could've texted me,” she stated and he shrugged a little sheepishly

“Yeah, I could've. But it seemed romantic in the moment! Blame all the sappy romance movies I've half watched with Aang and Katara!”

Toph just sighed a little with a laugh, shaking her head a little. He could be such a dork, but it was another reason she loved him. Even if they hadn't said that yet, she knew she did, and she was pretty sure he felt the same. She honestly loved him more than words could even hope to describe.

“You gonna stay? I mean, I know my dad will be pissed if he catches you here, but if we set an alarm for like, seven, you'll be gone by the time breakfast comes around which is at eight,” she drew absent patterns on his lower chest as she spoke. 

“I think I can do that,” he said and she moved from his arms for a moment, grabbing her phone and setting an alarm.

“There,” she said as she laid her phone back on the nightstand, instantly snuggling against him again, nuzzling her face into his neck, they just laid there for a few moments, both enjoying the other in content silence.

“Hey Sokka?” She murmured. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks. You made me feel better, you always do, but, I'm glad you came by early.” Her voice was quiet and he hugged her closer to him for a moment.

“You're welcome, Toph. Someday we’ll be closer and I can do this anytime you have a bad day,” he sounded so sure of that, so determined to make that happen. 

“I hope so.” She liked the sound of that. Toph wriggled around a little to get more comfortable, finally feeling the pull of sleep. 

“Goodnight, Sokka,” she murmured as she began to drift off. 

“Goodnight, Toph,” he replied, closing his eyes to get some sleep himself, a smile on his face as he fell asleep, happily holding onto his girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another fanfic in progress but writer's block is a bitch! I also got this idea in my mind and I had to write it. I'll finish the other fic someday (I hope). I just wanted to write some soft Tokka content. But I hope y'all liked it, even if it may be a little OOC.
> 
> Fun facts about this though!
> 
> 1) I almost made Sokka fall off the trellis but decided against that last minute, it didn't flow as well. But there was really almost a scene of him falling. Getting stuck in the window replaced it.  
> 2) This came super close to being X-rated at one bit lol. But I decided to make it just fluff.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed! Like all authors I love comments. Seriously they make my day, so do Kudos.
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Wanna request something? Just chat? Tell me what a disgusting person I am? Well email me! Shoot me one over at Witch.of.fics.offical@gmail.com ! I look forward to hearing from ya! :)


End file.
